(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server and a recording medium, and more particularly, to a server capable of accepting a session, which is a series of requests issued from a client, and to a computer-readable recording medium for causing a computer to function as such a server.
(2) Description of the Related Art
With the spread of the Internet to ordinary homes, various services have become available through the Internet. Such services include, for example, reservation of hotel rooms or concert tickets, and purchase of goods by mail order.
In providing such services, it is often necessary that the contents of data such as images to be supplied to the client side should be modified. When data is to be modified, access must be temporarily restrained, and after all ongoing accesses are terminated, the required data is modified, in order to prevent erroneous data from being transmitted to the then accessing clients.
Thus, after the server is stopped with access thereto restrained, data requiring modification must be modified, and accordingly, a problem arises in that there is a period of suspension during which the services are unavailable.
The advantage of providing services through a server is that the services are available at any time, but in the case of a server in which data is frequently modified, the advantage lessens considerably.